


[狼队]圣诞快乐，萨默斯先生

by the_poacher



Series: 我的情敌不可能这么性感 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_poacher/pseuds/the_poacher
Summary: 圣诞假期，泽维尔学院里空空荡荡，大家都回家过节了。留守学院的只有几个无家可归的小孩，以及镭射眼和金刚狼。





	1. Chapter 1

"你们俩不会打算把这个气一直憋过圣诞节吧？"小淘气凑近Logan，一半关心一半好笑地问。  
"我不知道你在说什么。"加拿大人舒服地躺在休息室的单人沙发里，喝一大口伏特加，撇一眼远处守着两个大行李箱，看起来有点不自在的冰人。每一次小淘气这样凑近对Logan说话时她的男朋友看起来总是有点吃醋的样子，而Logan很清楚就是因为Bobby的介意，小淘气故意要这样激他——几次戏剧性的分分合合之后，现在这对过分年轻的恋人总算真正有了点在一起的经验，但似乎他们还不擅长风平浪静地恋爱。  
"你知道的，"女孩嘴角带上一个狡黠的笑："你和Cyclops，你们最近不是互相不说话了吗？"  
"别多管闲事，Bobby还在等你。"金刚狼不耐烦地挥挥手，驱赶他的学生。  
"再见，Logan！圣诞快乐！"  
"再见！"  
"要记得，没有人会在平安夜怄气！"  
Logan目送着这个一向有点阴郁气质的女孩少见地笑得灿烂，朝自己挥挥手后跑向等在门口的男孩。毕竟是圣诞节啊。

❄️

每年的圣诞假期泽维尔天才少年学校都会放一个长假，孩子们可以回家一直待到元旦过后才返校。无论学生还是老师，每个人都盼望着难得的与家人团圆的机会，早早收拾好行李，12月24日的午后校园里就空空荡荡的。留下来的大人总是暴风和镭射眼——Ororo选择在每年4月享受她的长假，回非洲过她的部落的新年。没人知道Scott为什么不过圣诞节，不同的宗教信仰明显不是个理由——学院里大部分变种人都并非基督徒。即使在小队长与Jean相恋时，圣诞节也是两人分开过的，Jean回家与父母团聚，Scott则与暴风留守学校。对此感到好奇的人有许多，但敢于开口去询问小队长的人至今没有出现，而有个可靠的人留守校园也令人感到安心。就这样，两个不过圣诞节的大人带着六七个无家可归的小孩，泽维尔学院的平安夜总是波澜不惊。然而今年情况有变，暴风适逢新婚，飞赴纽约去与她那位复仇者丈夫度蜜月；而陪Scott留守学院的人则换成了刚刚加入队伍的金刚狼。


	2. Chapter 2

走廊的尽头出现一个颀长的身穿黑色皮质战斗服的身影，Logan命中注定的克星朝他走来。远远的Logan就闻见一股硝烟气味，那种在危境模拟室里与哨兵大战了三百回合后会留下的味道。  
"瘦子，"Logan打破他们之间保持了两天的沉默："有几个孩子不回家的？"  
"六个。"Scott公事公办地回答："两小时后我会带他们吃晚饭，然后送他们上床睡觉。"  
"等等。。。拜托，今天可是平安夜啊。你不打算给他们送礼物？"  
Scott沉默了片刻："没有礼物，我们每年都这样过。"

几个孩子留下来的理由也不外乎无家可归，因为自己的变种基因被家人抛弃，在泽维尔学校并不是特别新鲜的故事。等他们再大一些，他们会像小淘气和John那样，去朋友家过节，或者趁着假期去哪里游玩。但现在这几个孩子中最大的只有8岁，可预判地，他们还会有6、7年时间和他们的临时监护人在校园里共度圣诞。

"拜托，Grinch，孩子们必须有圣诞礼物。"  
Scott有点头疼地看着他今年的新搭档，夕阳斜斜地射入走廊的光线被后者巨大的身型挡住，在他身上投下了浓重的阴影。  
“至少得有一棵圣诞树和糖果吧。这些孩子们谁都没得罪，他们值得过个像样的节。"  
"我还以为你讨厌这些像办家家一样的套路，温暖而琐碎的事物似乎有违你桀骜不驯的风格。"  
"有点同理心吧，瘦子，别让这些无辜的孩子像你一样成长为一个连圣诞节都不过的心理变态。"  
这句话一出口Logan就感到后悔，他们已经两天互相连招呼都不打了，好不容易放下面子说几句话，为什么自己非要这么出口伤人。他可以预见到Scott立刻拉下脸，头也不回地转身离开的样子。  
但Scott并没有，他因为Logan的话而怔住了，但短暂的考虑之后，点点头接受了Logan的意见："好吧，但你得去做那些，因为我一窍不通。"

❄️

"我的天呐，快来看，金刚狼在做饭！"裹在精致的天鹅绒睡衣里的暴风女惊讶地喊起来，引得她的新郎也凑到她跟前一起看着电脑屏幕。  
"这是什么？监控视频吗？"  
"是呀，有点不放心Scott和Logan两个人留在学院，我就进监控系统看一下。"  
“就不能直接给他们打个电话吗？"T'Challa始终无法理解X-MEN之间奇怪的互相关心的方式。  
"哇哦，鸡蛋，奶油，还有厨师机都摆出来了，难道他想要做蛋奶酒。"Ororo完全被屏幕上的画面吸引了：“我和Scott两个人当家的时候，就随便吃点速冻食品，因为我们俩都不会做饭。”  
"沙发上坐着的那个人是镭射眼？”身穿便装的Scott让黑豹感觉很陌生。  
“不，国王陛下，镭射眼是那个绕着圣诞树跑圈的六岁小孩。"  
"哈哈－不好笑。”年轻的国王搂着妻子的腰，突然发现了不妥：“嘿，这样做不对，金刚狼的蛋奶酒看起来要搞砸了。蛋清分离得不够彻底……”  
"你怎么懂这个？"  
"因为我有超于常人的学习能力，而且喜欢上网看烹饪视频——说真的，你该给Logan打个电话。"  
"我不能。。。我不能让他们知道我不放心他们。"  
"哦，等等，镭射眼站起来了，镭射眼过来干涉他了，镭射眼走了……他要去哪里？哦，他拿了量杯来！"  
“有没有人说过当一个超级英雄浪费了你的解说才能？"  
“亲爱的，瓦坎达转播的超级碗就是我解说的。”  
“真的？！”  
“当然是假的。”  
"我得把这个录下来，"黑豹拿起复仇者通讯器，“黑寡妇会喜欢这个——金刚狼和镭射眼一起做蛋奶酒。"  
“不！”Ororo合上笔记本电脑：“不准告诉任何人。”


	3. Chapter 3

“孩子们呢？”  
“都上床了，睡觉时间一小时前就到了。”镭射眼敲敲他的腕表。  
“刚刚吃了那么多糖果之后？”能把六个磕糖果磕嗨了的孩子瞬间弄上床，金刚狼认为同事那张吓人的扑克脸偶尔还是挺实用的。  
镭射眼耸耸肩，他很少接触这个年龄段的孩子，平时他负责的训练课都是面向高中生的，但他从来没觉得让孩子们乖乖听话是个问题。  
"他们都很高兴，睡前还说要向你道谢。"镭射眼走到圣诞树前，轻轻拉了拉树上的挂饰，让茂密的针叶摇晃起来。  
"这些东西仓库里都有，我只不过出去外面砍了棵树而已。"金刚狼一边收拾桌上的残羹一边回答。"这里还剩了一些蛋奶酒，分了吧。"  
Logan做的蛋奶酒如黑豹所料地失败了，但Scott拿来一大套实验器械以精确到0.1克的严谨再现了线上视频里的制作程序后，他们如愿以偿地喝到了圣诞佳酿。  
两个变种人战士沉默地碰了一下杯，在炉火边喝着蛋酒。  
窗外的雪沙沙落下的声音和火炉里木材燃烧的声音成了唯一的背景音乐，这让Logan回忆起自己小时候，他们家里的平安夜总是这么安安静静的。  
“下这么大的雪，明天可以带孩子们出去打一场雪仗。”Logan很快喝完了自己的酒，站起来继续收拾厨房。  
“你要把他们宠坏了。”Scott享受着难得的悠闲，无谓地用鞋尖蹭着地毯上刚才被孩子掉的鸡块弄脏的印迹：“过节，礼物，糖果，这不是未来的战士应该沉溺的。这个世界对他们很残酷，他们应该早一点习惯。”  
“为什么你非得这么严肃？这个世界是很残酷，所以给孩子们过点正常的日子才更重要。”  
Scott没接话，他不想和Logan就这件事再吵起来。他想着应该去换上运动服然后到健身房做一小时锻炼。他并不像他的同伴那样天赋异禀，如果不进行大量训练的话他的身体很快就会承受不了高强度的战斗任务。  
他从温暖的沙发里站起来，走到窗边呼吸着窗缝里吹进来的冷风，打算让有点微醺的感觉尽快散去。  
他的头顶被什么东西拍了一下，那是一种冰冷蓬松的奇怪触感。Scott伸手一捞，是一小束槲寄生树叶。  
转过身，恶作剧的祸首，当然是，从来就是那个难搞的加拿大人，就站在他的面前。  
“这是什么意思？——我现在得亲你咯？”  
Logan一抬眉头做出理所当然的表情。  
Scott被这个老套的花招逗笑了：“从我这里求一个吻没有这么难吧。”

❄️

Scott的嘴唇有点凉，舌尖上还残留着蛋奶酒的甜味。他们的吻慢慢加深，Logan可以感觉到Scott柔软的唇瓣和坚实的身体都因为这个吻渐渐暖起来。  
他的手抚摸到Scott背后，顺着腰线向下，握住男人的臀瓣揉了两把。  
Scott忍不住在Logan嘴里哼了一声，推着Logan的胸膛向后分开这个吻。  
“只是亲一下，别得寸进尺。我还有事要忙。”  
“忙什么？”Logan有点疑惑，随即他的大脑跟上了斯多葛青年的节奏：“你不会是想去举铁吧？”  
Scott不自觉地耸了下肩膀：“今天的训练量还没完成。”

金刚狼有点无奈地后退一步，就在Scott以为他要回头去收拾东西时庞大的身体一瞬就将他压在玻璃窗上。  
“干什么？！Logan——”  
“不如就做个实战训练怎么样？”Logan欺上来的脸上带着笑意：“我这样压住你的话你能逃得了吗？”  
Scott无奈地出了口气：“开玩笑吗？这也算压制？”  
他立刻在大脑里预演出十七八中逃脱方式，再不济还能破坏窗户从后方脱身。就在青年一转身体即将脱出狼爪时，Logan一把握住他的腰，把他整个人架到窗台上坐着。Scott发现自己的两腿正跨在Logan腰侧，两个人脸贴着脸，气氛简直暧昧极了。  
“哪有这样打的？除非敌人是想诱惑我。”Scott觉得哭笑不得，所谓的实战训练，分明是在调情。  
“为什么不？你长得多帅啊，谁不想揩点油。”Logan又从小队长的嘴角偷了一个吻，手掌摩挲着抚摸被布料包裹的大腿根。  
突如其来的奉承让Scott有点招架不住，青年俊美的脸孔从他的红石英眼镜下缘开始红起来，一直蔓延到耳朵尖。  
“……要打就到危境模拟室好好打一场。”  
“不。”  
战友的回答让Scott愣了一下，Logan凑近Scott耳边接着说下去：“我就是要破坏你的训练，破坏你的韧性，让你沉溺在节日和糖果，以及所有你认为自己不该享有的快乐里面——包括这个。”  
Logan的手掌从Scott的腿上移到他的胯部，熟门熟路地从他的衣服下摆里钻进去，贴着那里被风吹得冰凉的肌肤。  
“为什么？”Scott的问句里真诚的疑惑让Logan觉得他的战友有点傻得可爱。  
“当然是因为我喜欢看你认输。”


End file.
